Prisma's Intercomix
Prisma is a little girl who works for a local newspaper in Miranda. Widely known for her ability to put herself in harm's way to get a scoop, Prisma is slightly better-known for her artistic skills - when not actively on assignment, she draws comics, usually making fun of things that happened in town recently. Prisma's Intercomix are generally not considered canon, though there's a large number of them which either are based on (Episode Six) or ARE events that actually transpired (Episode Nineteen). As time's gone on, Prisma's art style has evolved. Pre-reboot, she used to do comics very simply, and over time has developed more-involved, more-detailed, and bigger sprites. Within the last 2 years, she's also started to use backgrounds. Paradoxically, this rise in quality has also taken a toll on how quick these strips are to get together. Whilst there's times when Prisma can bang out a simple strip in less than a few hours, the bigger ones and longer ones can take a day or more to create. Prisma claims to suffer from Liefeld's Disease, which is characterized by her pathological inability to draw feet. She thus usually only draws characters from the waist-up. Main Series Gallery Below is every single comic Prisma has produced since the reboot. Click on the thumbnail to view the comix. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 001.PNG|#001 - In which Tithius is mind-controlled. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 002.PNG|#002 - In which innuendo runs amok. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 003.PNG|#003 - In which Val happens. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 004.PNG|#004 - In which Chameleon learns some rabites are all right. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 005.PNG|#005 - In which Val is sick of Aurelis' shit. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 006.PNG|#006 - In which a wedding is ruined. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 007.PNG|#007 - In which every man has a price, and a pseudodragon's is remarkably low. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 008.PNG|#008 - In which Duga appears. Also racism awareness. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 009.JPG|#009 - In which Stuffman may as well be nicknamed Hadouken, because he's DOWN RIGHT FIERCE. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 010.JPG|#010 - In which Jaimas bites off more than he could chew. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 011.jpg|#011 - In which Verlaine is drunk. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 012.PNG|#012 - In which shoulders are for riding. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 013.PNG|#013 - In which Valkyrie enables a sight gag. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 014-B.PNG|#014 - In which sexual deviancy and punishment are addressed. Because you asked for it. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 015.PNG|#015 - In which Violet is thwapped. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 016.PNG|#016 - In which motivation is discussed. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 017.PNG|#017 - In which we see the miraculous healing power of spousal abuse. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 018.PNG|#018 - In which Violet is denied her precious innuendo. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 019.PNG|#019 - In which Chameleon does something stupid. He lived, and with help, may walk again. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 020.PNG|#020 - In which Prisma uploaded a comic that was touching but not terribly funny. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 021.PNG|#021 - In which Aurelis fails at alchemy. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 022.PNG|#022 - In which Elhena introduces Aurelis to her favorite game. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 023.PNG|#023 - In which Tithius' preferred mode of transport has begun to catch on. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 024.PNG|#024 - In which Prisma interviews. Part one of two. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 025.PNG|#025 - In which Prisma continues to interview. Part two of two. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 026 - Decemberween for Cid Edition.PNG|#026 - Version A - In which Monique is a terrible person. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 026 - Decemberween for JPG Edition.PNG|#026 - Version B - In which Atalaya discovers lemon fanfiction. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 027.PNG|#027 - In which Violet scars everyone, reader included, for life. So bad it got pulled from the site initially. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 028.PNG|#028 - In which multiple wives has an advantage. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 029.PNG|#029 - In which Kari is in training. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 030.PNG|#030 - In which a young couple gets affectionate, and a lizard becomes intimidated. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 031.PNG|#031 - In which Cham asks about multiple wives. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 032.PNG|#032 - In which Tithspeak is addressed. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 033.PNG|#033 - In which we view a highbrow, satirical comic o-- USER HAS BEEN BANNED FOR THIS POST Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 034.PNG|#034 - In which Monique is still a terrible person, and Violet is a shameless enabler. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 035.PNG|#035 - In which Valerie channels Courage Wolf. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 036.PNG|#036 - In which Jaimas' skills appear to be increasing. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 037.PNG|#037 - In which Voryn gets saucy. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 038.PNG|#038 - In which Prisma channels Kate Beaton. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 039.PNG|#039 - In which Cima and Verlaine discuss a subject near and dear to Violet. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 040.PNG|#040 - In which the meme that Prisma cannot make serious comics is forevermore dispelled. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 041-B.PNG|#041 - In which Prisma is forced to do propaganda. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 042.PNG|#042 - In which Cima and Verlaine discuss Ivy, and Cima's guidance of her. Another touching one. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 043.PNG|#043 - In which we wish you a merry Prismas. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 044.PNG|#044 - In which duct tape is used. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 045.PNG|#045 - In which the BEST COMIC EVER occurs. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 046.PNG|#046 - In which Kid breaks reality. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 047.PNG|#047 - In which we witness Nightwatch dynamics. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 048.PNG|#048 - In which Cima discusses Mouse. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 049.PNG|#049 - In which Aurelis displays what she's learned. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 050.PNG|#050 - In which Red cheats at video games. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 051.PNG|#051 - In which Kalarisis is such a mom. Animated Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 052.gif|#052 - In which Kid violates reality as we know it. Also first animated episode. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 053.PNG|#053 - In which a newsmaker becomes a Priscomic. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 054.PNG|#054 - In which relationships are discussed because Valentine's Day. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 055.png|#055 - In which there is cupcakes. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 056.png|#056 - In which D&D is played. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 057.png|#057 - In which Charity proves troublesome. And edible. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 058.png|#058 - In which Prisma shamelessly steals from a Robotnik comic. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 059.png|#059 - In Which a Mother's Love Leads to a Ballpit. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 060.png|#60 - In Which Charity Gives Advice Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 061 - Shayla Guest Special.png|#61 - In Which A Guest Stars and Prisma Gets Arrested. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 062.png|#62 - In which Some Things Are Better Left Alone. ---- Bonus Content/Blooper Reel Gallery Prisma's made a number of mistakes/edits/weirdnesses that don't quite qualify as Prisma's Intercomix. They are listed here. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 014.PNG|The Original Version of the Dragonius Intro Strip. Cancelled because it had Dragonius' older, oversized sprite and a worse joke overall. Some people liked it though, so it wound up here. Happy Prismaween.PNG|Happy Prismaween 2009. A stationary frame featuring everyone's costumes in 2009. Future versions haven't been forthcoming because of data loss, but don't lose heart - Neil's archiving project means you might yet see them at some point. Pris Comic Of the FUTURE 041.PNG|A Full Color Version of Priscomic 41. Several preferred this version. Prismic Special Edition 001.PNG|Prisma made this as part of the Ivianna Arc. An attempt at a new style and comic type that failed mostly because Prisma's Sprites generally can't do serious work that effectively. Even still, generally considered a good comic. Worth checking out. ---- Full Life Prismaquences Prisma's done a bunch of comics that have very, very little to do with anything, and few were as widely-regarded as this series. Full Life Prismaquences is a dramatic re-telling of the Half-Life Fanfiction Full Life Consequences. Suffice to say, It's one of the funniest things to emerge from MSPaint in ages. Hero Beggining The one that started it all! A dramatic re-telling of the SquirrelKing classic, which in turn led to a lot of influence on how Prisma does comics. The beginning (and end) of Prisma's short-lived foray into *.JPG format can be seen here. If you're wondering what led to this (and subsuquently, what led to its end), it was because the old Wiki refused to use *.PNG format and would make *.GIFs unreasonably large (for the time). When Prisma changed the comic format, and started using backgrounds, the old sprites were gradually phased out over time. FLP HERO BEGGINING - 01.JPG|Issue One - In Which We Establish that Combines are Bad Guys. FLP HERO BEGGINING - 02.JPG|Issue Two - In Which a Near-Tragedy Begets our Hero. Full Life Prismaquences 03.PNG|Issue Three - In Which War was Beggining. Full Life Prismaquences 04.PNG|Issue Four - In Which A Cliff Hangs. Free Man The Successor to Hero Beginning, Free Man is an epic tale of love, loss, and a possible brain hemorrhage that may or may not be contagious. Still ongoing, Free Man has had difficulty due to the myriad of computer upgrades and modifications Prisma's had over the last 2 years. It is expected to wrap up later in 2015, and will probably see further incremental updates as Prisma hones her craft. FLP Free Man 01.PNG|Issue One - In Which Cranial Trauma can be Funny. FLP Free Man 02.PNG|Issue Two - In Which We Dare You to make Less Sense. FLP Free Man 03.PNG|Issue Three - In Which Prisma Unveils The Greatest Image in her Comics Thus Far. FLP Free Man 04.png|Issue Four - In Which Sight Gags Take Priority. ---- Fan Comics Gallery Prisma has fans, and a number of people have made fan Priscomix. They will be posted here. Prismafancomix.PNG|A Pris Comic by Road. In Which Naisha Establishes the Pecking Order. ChamPrisComic.JPG|A Priscomic by Chameleon. Features Lunch. ChamPrisComic2.JPG|A Second Cham Comic. Features Hilarity.